User blog:Edwinstrada/My Philosophy
To begin with, i really look foward to hearing any feedback on this philosophy, because alot of key ideas and conecepts are still missing. There will also be grammatical errors, so please bear with me on the missing commas and incorrect spellings. Thank you for taking the time out of your day to read my thoughts, enjoy. We all wonder what lies ahead, following our ultimate demise, what could possibly be waiting for us, the pearly gate, the blazing inferno; could it be another vessel lies ahead of us, ready to accept our souls for the conductors they are, on an endless journey of reincarnation. With that said, i mean no disrespect to any people reading this of varying religions or beliefs, this is merely my, personal, ever developing philosophy. Lets start from the beginning, or better said there Here and Now. Right now, you look upon your computer screen, reading this post. However, have you ever stopped to think about exactly how you can think to begin with? You can understand this combination of (so far) hundreds of letters because of memory. Think about what you did in the last second, you read the word "Think". Based on everything that you see, everything that you think, you can appropriatly draw conclusions and make decisions based on those thoughts that crossed your mind split seconds ago. In this sense we as an entire human species are literally living in the past. If you can remember what you did a second ago, a minute ago, an hour ago, you are effectivly unconscious. We see these effects while we sleep, while we are high on drugs or drunk on beer. Because you cant remember what you did the night before, 8 hours feel like 30 seconds. It all becomes a blur. So, logically thinking, just like our dreams, should reincarnation be the true path of the afterlife, then, naturally, shouldnt we be living in a blur? Shouldnt every old life be masked and overridden by our new lives? Like a full hard drive, your soul now finds the need to erase past saves to save new content. Overall, we shouldnt even be able to remember that we are here, that we are present and free willed, to do what ever we please. But, we can, so does that mean that reincarnation is completely out of the picture? Thinking logically, if every life is destined to be forgotten, deemed irrelevent to our future lives, then wouldnt just that already have happened? Then why doesnt it? My philosophy is centered around the thought of thinking, our ability to be conscious and be able to remember what has happened around us, no matter how insignificant such actions of events may seem. You see a road sign that reads "Construction up ahead, yield right." Naturally, you will obey, to avoid potential collision or even death. Without memory, a sign is about as effective as using butter to cut a diamond. But this is a simple example, lets make deeper connections. Hunger, Pain, Fear, and Anger. Everyone of those emotions and feelings would be irrelevant without the memory of their existence. If we forgot everything that came to pass down to the last second, Pain would not effect us, Hunger would not bother us, Fear would not cripple us, and Anger would not prod us. Still, we can remember what we did, and what we plan to do. How is this? Well, i like to call this a window of consciousness. We are conscious, but only for certain time periods. Offering my own experience, i think i have the exact moment i came into consciousness from infancy pin pointed. I was approximately 3 or 4, and i remember sitting on a chair, and my mother was bent down before me, tieing my shoe. Analyzing the situation i knew exacltly what was what and who was who. But i didnt know how i knew, or why. After that, i remember becoming very excited, ourjoyed and thrilled. By what? Simply by the thought of going outside and exploring, living and playing. This excitment was no ordinary excitement, however, but it was in fact the excitment a child feels when opening an unknown present on christmas, it was an excitment that resembled something that i have never done before. I was so thrilled that i kicked my mother in the face, and instantly i felt sorrow and regret. But how? How did i know to feel regret, to feel bad for harming this woman, this woman whom i knew i was close to, whom i knew loved me? I genuinly cannot recollect anything before that instance, so how could i know or saddness, excitment, about "outside" and "mother"? I dont know how, i just did. So I came to wonder, if that is how death will be. what if, when we die, we cant remember what happened, why it happened, or how it happened; instead we only know what to do and what to feel, without reason. So that got me thinking some more. What if reincarnation utilizes this pattern? We die and the greatness that is our spirits is recycled and put into another vessel. Although a train may be polished, shined and ready to function for 75 to 100 years, it simply cannot without a conductor. But I was met with a roadblock. We are known as humans. Humans have lungs, hearts, muscles, but more importantly we have brains. Now, our brains are given the credit for the ability to remember things, to recall events and actions. But, our brains are merely parts of our current vessels; it makes sense that windows of consciousness are feasable with mental development through aging, but how is is possible through lifetimes? Here, Emotion stepped up to give the explanation I demanded. Emotions can scar us, hurt us, mentally and physically cripple us, but they can also lighten our hearts and bless us with the remembrance of joy and kindness. What if, as we grow older and travel through windows of consciousness, we need not remember specific memories for our lives to procede, but only remember the emotions we felt. We forget 99 percent of what happens in our daily lives, simply because its just so unimportant. People sometimes even repress heart breaking and nerve wracking memories because they are simply too traumatic. If they repress those memories, how is it they are still effected by them? Its the fingerprints of emtion that remind us of darkness and light, what is good and what is bad. Now, how can emotion possibly supercede death? Death brings a close to all things; it is indifferent to billion year old stars, what makes you think we humans are of any significance? But, what if our previous life's emotions can travel with us, through the supernatural realm and into our newly preped bodies. What if emotion is what reminds us of hardships and acomplishments, without the need to remember specific memories. What if, an emotion can leave a foot note on your soul, and based on the footnotes hanging on thy presence, we make decisions, in future lives. Just like we use memories to make decisions now, we use emotional footnotes to make decisions in the very distand future. Okay well lets test this, if person is born into poverty, lives in the slums, and dies with a heavy heart, chances are the emotional footnotes adorning their souls are not positive ones. Now, this poor person tells himself, " in my future life, i do not want to feel this way anymore." And based on that they will have some guidance into their next life. Almost like a yellor brick road, but for spirits. Now, lets look at Christianity. I thought to myself and contemplated the concepts of the eternal afterlife of heaven or hell. once again i came back to the concept of memory as being a quality that one should only effectivly have while in their human vessel. If we are ultimately destined to go to either paradise or the inferno, shouldnt we already be there? what if we are already there? what? how can we already be there? Through emotional footnotes and reincarnation. The garden of eden, its is thought to be the beginning of all mankind, the origin of beauty and sin. Asuming that all was freshly made, or the BETA of Man if you will, then our souls are not aware of what is good and what is bad, they simply do what makes them feel content and stray from what makes them feel bad. Continueing on with this metaphor, now comes the serpent, the devil, that represents darkness and consciousness. Adam and Eve following the consumption of the apple, are said to have become conscious. Conscious that they were exposed and indecent, aware of their hunger, aware of their anger, aware of their lusts and despairs. Then they are kicked out of paradise for becoming conscious and insulting their Lord. Well, looking at this from a metaphorical stand point, what if our souls were merely introduced to despair, anger and saddness little by little, and little by little our sould became corrupt, until there was enough of a presence of negative emotions that our souls finally decided to act upon them. At first i thought that in the beginning it would be chaos and maddness, because of the naive nature of our newly freely wandering souls. But, i then came to realize that this was not the case. As i already stated, it was actually peace in the beginning because they simplistic nature of doing what felt good and avoiding what didnt made more sense. A baby doesnt harm itself, it prefers comfort in the presence of its mother or father. Despite the fact that they newly entered this world, they stray from what makes them feel bad, that is until they become conscious. In this sense I look at the livecycle as symbols for the life cycles of our souls, and our surroundings as the serpent that poisoned our once pure emotions. That got me thinking, what about the end? What if we dont need to go to hell to reach an inferno, what if our souls are experience so much emotional scaring that upon reincarnation they are angry as opposed to how they once were, pure. With this knew found anger, they aim to be greedy, because they felt so much was taken away from them before. They aim to be spiteful, because so many other souls hurt them before. They aim to harbor hate in their beings simply for the purpose of gaining some sort of revenge. Should this be true, then we wont have to enter the domain of lucifer to achieve eternal torment, we will have created our own hell right here where we are. Because emtional hatred spreads like a disease with no cure, should our souls become so severly corrupted with hate when we die and when we are reborn, we will spread hate just like it was spread to us. A world of nothing but hate is a torture unlike any other. In this sense i see Hell as just a metaphor. But, the exact opposite is also true. If we as a conglomorate of souls treat eachother kindly with love in our hearts then emotional comfort and contentness will breed reborn souls of a nature that is pure and harmonious. What if, we are given these windows of consciousness to have the opportunity to act kindly to one another, to be tolerant and loving to one another, for the sake of creating our own paradise. Jesus, as it is said, preached of tolerance and love, undieing and unwavering love for eachother. What if, should we succeed at this, we wont have to enter the kingdom of God, for we will have done his will here on earth as it is in heaven. Or as the Our Father prayer goes " Our Father Who art in heaven hallowed be they name, thy kingdom come thy will be done on earth as it is in heaven..." In this sense i see Heaven as just a metaphor. I did not come here to preach about God, or Allah. I didnt come here to spread the word of hell or any other religiously related topic for that matter. I came here to spread the word of kindness and acceptance for one another, because a world filled with nothing but completely harmonious souls, souls that love eachother with a bond so powerful that the corruption of hate can never ever break it again, is a world that is truly paradise. But should the power of corruption prevail, we will live in our own filth, we will live in a world of hate that is so pure, death will seem to be the only escape. But as we die with hate and resentment in out hearts, we will be reborn merely to fuel the fire that burns in the name of hated. It is up to us. We either succeed together, as a society that binds together with the power of pure love, or we all perish at our own hands, to live and be reborn in a truly eternal place of punishment. Category:Blog posts